The End of all Love
by Allison Becker
Summary: Cain has always watched Claire when he was seven. When he gats mated he can no linger visit her but when he turns 16 and has to attend school will he find Claire again or will his life go on?   This story is my own


**The End of all Love**

By: Allison Becker

**Prologue**

I sat laid back against an oak tree, the shade covering me. My stomach rumbled from starvation but I sat and waited for the girl to escape the safety of her house but she didn't she just watched me and I watched her. She must have been scared of a wolf like me. My eyes never escaped her's and she never moved away from the door and I turned around to get back to the clan, the girl was only seven years old and so was I but we always seemed to speak silently by eye contact. I knew her name was Claire but I knew she didn't know mine. When I returned to the pack my mother nuzzled me in the neck, I knew she was worried about me and that was the way she punished me but I didn't care because I had gotten to see Claire at least once this month. I would be getting a mate tomorrow which I was very excited because all the she-wolves were beautiful. I guess Claire and I had a mutual love for each other but I knew who I really loved. Rain Clearwater was the alphas daughter and she was the most beautiful of them all. Almost every wolf my age wanted to be her mate. My mother pulled me home towards the cabins all the wolves had one. My black fur rustled as the wind flew by; once we arrived outside the warm cabin my siblings came out and jumped all around me. We went inside and mom sent me to bed without dinner.

The shuffle that I heard awoke me and I looked up to see mom trying to get the cabin organized. She quickly turned to her human form and I followed. I was the same size like Claire but I didn't care because all the wolves being mated today were the same size. I sat down on the wooden chair that was behind the small table. I ate quickly than I left to get to the ceremony early so I could go see Claire afterwards. The Alphas were already there and some wolves filtered in from here and there, then I saw her. Rain Clearwater, once she arrived everyone knew that the ceremony was going to begin. All the wolves turned to their human forms that were given to them at birth. The males lined up on the right and the females lined up on the right.

"Let the ceremony begin!" The male Alpha called out getting every werewolves attention. We all looked and he seemed to glare at me and that was when I knew that I was the first to be paired. "Cain Nightshade come up please" The male Alpha called out my name and I shuffled up to the stand where I would meet my mate. "Your mate will be…Rain Clearwater." My heart pounded quickly and the Alpha looked down at me, "you're the only wolf I trust with my daughter so take care of her." The Alpha handed Rain the thin diamond ring and her blue eyes shimmered as she pulled it on and I could see engraved on the ring was my name: Cain and on my ring was her name: Rain. I sort of smiled and we walked off the stand together. That night I went to see Claire and she finally came outside. Her eyes were bright and she came close to me and I let her hands sink into my fur. She smiled and looked into my emerald eyes that held specks of blues and greens. I knew she would never forget them, my eyes because I would never forget hers. See now that I was mated it was going to be hard to see Claire again. I knew I would see her sometime or another.

**Chapter 1**

Nine years had passed since I last saw Claire, only faint memories of her remained in the lost parts of my mind. Wind pelted my human skin as I stood in front of the bus stop with two other pairs of wolves. Since my new clan had started two years ago we had some rules which stated that any wolves 16 and older must get an education so me, Rain, Olivia my twin sister, Burke; Olivia's mate, Amery, and Amery's mate Raza. Raza was my best friend and I trusted him with my life. Olivia was mated to my enemy, Burke. I loved my sister and I always protected her from danger, I guess it was an Alpha's job either way. Since I had risked my life to save Rain her father had assigned me my own clan that was now called the Nights.


End file.
